parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's Tomy Thomas Remakes Made and Still To Be Made
Here are some of Dcolemanh's Tomy Thomas remakes that are made and still to be made. Now Playing 2008 *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (George Carlin) *Down the Mine (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-UK) *Busy Going Backwards (Michael Angelis) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *The Flying Kipper (George Carlin) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-UK) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) 2009 *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Edward the Great (Michael Angelis-UK) *Edward Helps Out (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) 2010 *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and the Coal (Ted Robbins-RWS Style) *Scrambled Eggs (Ted Robbins-RWS Style) *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) 2013 *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) 2014 *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas Meets The Queen (George Carlin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) 2015 *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) 2016 *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks The Rules (George Carlin) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-UK) 2017 *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *James Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Henry's Special Coal (George Carlin) *Toad's Bright Idea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) 2018 *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) In Progress *Old Iron (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Conductor (George Carlin) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) (with The Thing Upstairs' 'Stop that noise!' line from The Trap Door and Dr. Robotnik's 'SILENCE!' line) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Gordon Takes A Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) Other Episodes *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Character (Alec Baldwin) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Brandon) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) *Triple Header (RWS) (Ted Robbins) More Episodes *Mavis (George Carlin) *At All Sea (George Carlin) *James Goes Buzz, Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Escape (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (George Carlin) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Trouble In The Shed (George Carlin) *Toby The Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas' Christmas Party (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) Requesting Episodes *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The Runaway (Ringo Starr-US) *Bye George! (Alec Baldwin) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) Category:Dcolemanh